


Staying Strong ( STEREK AU)

by BloodyScars



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Multi, hale fam bam, side jydia, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-30 01:10:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyScars/pseuds/BloodyScars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Something I thought of while on a bus. It's not edited yet i'll let you know when it is :) give me feedback positive and negative i'm good with either, perhaps if it's good some kudos? maybe? maybe not? :) hahahah</p><p>THIS IS AN AU. There are no wolves what so ever just some really cute adorable sterek that i thought you might enjoy. It goes through a matter of years so like Stiles is only about 12 in the first chappy :) just warning you, be prepared for some adorable sterek. I love Sterek fluffiness :) </p><p>enjoy :) xx</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Staying Strong

**Author's Note:**

> Something I thought of while on a bus. It's not edited yet i'll let you know when it is :) give me feedback positive and negative i'm good with either, perhaps if it's good some kudos? maybe? maybe not? :) hahahah
> 
> THIS IS AN AU. There are no wolves what so ever just some really cute adorable sterek that i thought you might enjoy. It goes through a matter of years so like Stiles is only about 12 in the first chappy :) just warning you, be prepared for some adorable sterek. I love Sterek fluffiness :) 
> 
> enjoy :) xx

Derek walked silently down the side pavement walking down the familiar path. He remembers this pathway like the back of his hand. His sister, Laura would take him here when they where little. Walking past the bright green clumps of bushes Derek found himself walking on soft green grass heading towards the swings. He sat on the black swing nearest to him and swung silently looking up at the clear blue sky. He looked past the colorful play equipment and he saw a boy. He looked about 12 years old. Derek watched as the small boy fell to the ground leaning against a large oak tree. He put his head in his hands and tugged at his medium length brown hair. 

The boy must of felt someone watching him because he looked up at the 15 year old Derek Hale and from the distance the two boys stared at each other until Derek got off the swing and walked away from the park.

Stiles watched the older boy walk away. He had seen the boy around once or twice and he always found him rather interesting. He’s very quite. Stiles noticed that and he looked really reserved. Stiles was good at observing people. He thinks the boys name is Derek. He tugged at his hair fighting back the tears that where trying to escape from his eyes. Stiles tugged at his suit jacket and wiped his hands along his black dress pants. He covered his face with his hands and tried not to think of his mother.   


Stiles stood up leaning against the tree suddenly getting chills. He put his forehead against the trees trunk and breathed deeply not getting enough air. He felt his throat dry up and felt the goose bumps running down his body over his skin. He shuddered and looked at his arm which was shaking violently. He breathed heavily over and over again. He fell to the ground and gasped for breath. Panic laced through his body and he shut his eyes hoping it would pass. 15 minutes later his breathing evened out and he slowly stood up trembling slightly. It was about 15 minute later that he was able to breath normally again. He walked back along the pathway, the oh so familiar pathway that his mother would take him along every day as a child.

 

Derek walked into his house and was greeted by his Uncle Peter. “Where did you go?” He asked the boy. 

“just went for a walk” The boy replied to his uncle. 

“Oh yeah, where did you go?” Peter asked. 

“Just down to the park on Wolves street”

“You grandmother used to take your father and I there when we where kids” Peter replied. Derek smiled. “So you excited for your first day back at school on monday?” His Uncle asked. “Why on earth would I be excited?” Derek asked. “That so called school is like a zoo full of mindless idiotic people” 

“yeah but you’re a sophomore this year” Peter replied. Derek rolled his eyes and walked past his Uncle into the kitchen where he was greeted by his mother. 

 

“Hey mum” The boy said giving his mum a side hug. 

“Hello my little wolf” She replied. 

Derek smiled slightly at the nickname. “How are you?” He asked as he watched her cut up some raw chicken to be cooked for dinner. 

“I’m good” She replied as she placed the now cut up chicken into the large black frying pan.

“Go shower before dinner. You smell horrible” She said laughing. Her jet black hair that Derek had inherited was bouncing just under her shoulders and her electric green eyes that Derek’s sister Laura had inherited where shining happily. Derek smiled at his mother who was almost shorter then him and nodded walking out of the kitchen and into the bathroom grabbing a fresh towel from a cupboard across from the stairs on his way. 

After his shower Derek pulled his towel around his waist and started into the mirror ridding it of steam with his left hand. He stared at his reflection. He ran a hand through his jet black hair spiking it up in the process. He stared at his caramel brown eyes and bit his bottom lip. He had a defined jaw that his mother said made him look very attractive and it would have the girls chasing after him. Honestly Derek didn’t give a damn about girls ‘chasing’ after him. He didn’t like anyone outside his family and he doubted he ever would. I guess you could say he didn’t find trusting someone the easiest thing in the world. He loved his family and he really acted like himself when he was around them. No one outside of the family knew what he was really like.

Stiles sat at the kitchen table and moved his food around his plate. He wasn’t hungry and neither was his father, the Sheriff of Beacon Hills. Neither knew what to say to each other. Stiles looked at his father. He looked broken as much as he was trying to hide it, he couldn’t hide it from Stiles. Stiles hadn’t told his dad about what had happened earlier to him at the park. He really didn’t want to tell his dad and worry him even more then he already was about Stiles. He was afraid Stiles wouldn’t be able to handle himself at school the upcoming week, he was unsure if his son could handle the looks of pity that other students and teachers would give him because of his mother dying. Stiles could handle it. He missed his mum more then anything in the world but she was gone and he had to deal with it. Okay so honestly he wasn’t handling it all that well and considering that he continued to think that it was his fault that he died in the first place wasn’t helping him. She died a week ago the funeral was today. He went to the park not being able to go back to his house with everyone else after the funeral to talk about his mother so he went to the park that his mother took him too. 

I have to tell dad. Stiles thought thinking about what had happened to him in the park earlier. He proceeded to walk downstairs. 

“Dad” he said walking into the lounge room. 

“yeah son” The Sheriff said looking up at Stiles.

“I have to tell you something” he said.

“what is it boy?” Mr Stilinski asked softly. Stiles sat next to his father on the lounge. 

“after the funeral I went to the park that mum used to take me to and all of a sudden I couldn’t breath properly and I got the chills and I started shaking like crazy and I don't know what it was. 

“You might have had a panic attack Stiles" The Sheriff stated. "why though?" "The stress and the grief from your mothers death could have caused you to have it" The sheriff replied putting his arm around his son. Stiles sank into his fathers touch and buried his head in his dads head. "We're going to get through this Stiles, together. You'll see. It's going to be okay eventually" 


	2. Chapter 2

Derek stood in front of the school gates. He was early, he knew that. Derek hates school not the learning part of it but more the people. The immature idiots who he is forced to call his ‘peers’ Derek’s sister was always the sociable, easy to get along with kind of person. Laura. Speaking of which. “Okay bye Derek. I’ll see you when you get home” Laura said. She walked with Derek to school everyday while she went for her morning walk/jog. Derek loved sister no doubt about it; they where extremely close. “Bye Laura” Derek said smiling at his sister. 

She started jogging and yelled out “Oh and Derek, try not to scare any freshman, it being their first day and all” Derek growled at his sister. That’s right it was Derek’s first day of his senior year and he was happy school was almost over. He doesn’t understand why his parents wanted him and his sister to go to school. It was useless they already know everything that they are being taught. 

Stiles was being dragged into the school gates by an overly excited Scott. “Scott school doesn’t start for another hour!” Stiles exclaimed loudly. Stiles accidently bumped into an older boy who was walking slowly. The older boy had jet black spiky hair, dark brown eyes and was tall and well built. He wore jeans and a grey long sleeve top. “sorry” Stiles said. “I didn’t see you there” Stiles knew who the boy was after seeing him around town a few times. Scott stopped and begun to walk.

“Scott why are we here so early?” Derek heard the boy who was being dragged by his friend -scott- say. 

“Because I know how you get in large crowds and I figured you didn’t want to have a panic attack on your first day of school with all the people here Stiles” the boy Scott said.

Derek watched as the other boy, Stiles glanced at Derek nervously to see if he had heard Scott, Derek pretended he hadn’t heard anything and walked in the other direction. 

“thanks Scott, that’s real nice of you” Stiles commented. 

“I’m your best friend I’m supposed to do things like this Stiles” Scott replied. 

Scott ran his hand through his shaggy hair and said “let’s go sit down somewhere” 

Derek looked behind his shoulder. He was sitting on a picnic like table that students eat lunch on. He saw those two boys from earlier. 

“Mum wants to ask if you and your dad want to come over for dinner tonight?” One of the boys said, Derek thinks his name is Scott. 

“Sounds good." his friend Stiles said. "Dad and I where just going to order take out but your mums cooking is better” 

“okay good. We can watch Captain America” Scott replied

Stiles put his head in his hands and said “Scott we are not having this argument again!” 

“Oh come on Stiles just admit it, Captain’s shield beats Thor’s hammer and you know it!” 

“No way!” Stiles said clearly agitated. 

Derek turned away from the two freshman so his back was facing them as he listened to their conversation about who had the better weapon. Captain America or Thor. In Derek’s opinion Hawkeye had the best weapon. 

Derek couldn’t help but feel that he knew Stiles, who was currently arguing the points as to why the hammer is a better weapon. He felt as if he’d seen this kid and he had no idea why. 

As the day passed Derek was sitting in his class room, he looked out the window and he saw the same two kids from that morning. The one with the bush cut hair looked horrible. He looked like he was shaking and his friend the one with the shaggy hair had his hands on the others shoulder and he handed him a water bottle. Derek could see that Scott was talking to Stiles and after a few minutes Stiles looked like he had calmed down. Derek crinkled his eye brows in thought. What was wrong with him? He wondered. He shrugged to himself and thought ‘not my problem’ before he faced the teacher once again. 

“You okay now?” Scott asked Stiles. Stiles nodded. 

“I’m fine” he said. “just another stupid panic attack” Stiles rubbed his eyes. “You go back to class, I’ll be there in a second” 

“okay” Scott rubbed Stiles shoulder trying to comfort his friend. 

Scott was out of sight and Stiles sat in the ground. “Your useless Stiles” He said to himself. “You and your stupid panic attacks.”


	3. Chapter 3

The week passed in a blur and Stiles found himself concentrating on his studies. He wanted to do good and make his father proud of him. School was going fine, it was school. The only problem was Jackson. Now Jackson being the complete dick he is felt the need to torture Stiles. Not physically but he likes to mess with Stiles head. Stiles knows he shouldn’t let it get to him but when you think so little of yourself in the first place it’s easy to believe that you are in fact worthless because of what other people say. 

It’s a new week and Stiles was sitting in class his head down on his desk. Scott was sitting next to him and he wasn’t talking to Stiles. He new that he couldn’t say anything to make Stiles feel any better. Everyone knew what day it was. He had grown up with all these kids his entire life. Everyone knew everything about each other. At least Lydia does, actually she thinks she does. She doesn’t seem to notice Stiles and Scott which Stiles would like to keep it that way if Lydia found out about his secret he doesn’t know what he’d do. The only person who knows is Scott and his father. 

Stiles lifted his head and saw everyone apart from Scott quickly look away. He saw their looks of pity and rubbed his hand over his eyes. 

“Stilinski” A voice said. Stiles uncovered his eyes and saw the person he likes least in this world. Jackson Whitmore. “what?” Stiles said rudely. 

“I always wondered” He said “Why you shaved your hair off? Is it because you felt bad for killing your mum?” He said. Stiles stood up slowly and stared Jackson in the eye. “What?” Jackson said. “You going to threaten me? Tell me not to speak about your old poor dead mum-“ Jackson definitely didn’t see Stiles fist going his way and colliding with his face. He fell to the ground and his nose was bleeding. “What the hell!” Jackson yelled angrily. 

“Stiles Stilinski!” A voice yelled. Everyone looked up and saw Mr Harris. “Outside NOW!” Stiles walked outside of the class room and saw Mr Harris standing there his arms crossed. 

“look kid I know today is a tough day for you but you can’t go around punching people alright” Stiles nodded not really caring what he was saying. “You’ve got an hour detention after school” 

“okay” Stiles said. 

“now get back into class” Mr Harris said. Stiles walked back into class with everyone staring at me and Jackson nursing his bleeding nose.

The rest of the day passed slowly and Stiles was walking towards the detention room. He dragged his feet slowly. Once in detention he sat down and put his head in his hands for the millionth time that day. A few minutes later he heard a voice say. “Okay Mr Hale and Mr Stilinski you two will be cleaning and restocking the janitors closet. All the stuff you need is outside the class room. Stiles looked to hit left and saw that guy that he ran into on his first day. 

Derek walked outside with the Stiles kid and once they got outside he said “You grab the bucket and the broom I’ll get the rest” Derek said. Stiles did as he said and they walked into a small closet. It was big enough for the both of them to fit in comfortably. 

As they worked in silence Derek said “So why did you get detention?” 

“I punched another kid in the face” 

“who?” He asked. 

“Jackson Whitmore” Stiles replied his voice almost turning into a growl. 

“Whatever he said to you just ignore him. He’s an asshole” 

“I’m Stiles” by the way. “Stiles Stilinski” 

“I’m Derek Hale, Nice to meet you Stiles Stilinski. Is Stiles your real name?” 

“no” Stiles replied. “My real name is weird and long and way to hard to say”

Derek smiled. “Isn’t your dad the sheriff?” He asked. 

“Yeah” Stiles replied. “He’s always working” 

“He’s a nice man, he’s helped my family out a few times” 

“He does what he can to help people. He’s dedicated his life to his job after mum died” Stiles told him

“When did your mum die?” Derek asked the younger boy. 

“When I was 12” He said. 

“Your him.” Derek said after a few minutes. 

“I’m who?” Stiles asked. 

“Your that kid I saw at the park a few years ago, you where in a suit” Stiles froze. 

“I forgot about that. You where sitting on the swing looking at me. My mum, she used to take me to that park when I was little. She would push me on the swing and chase me everywhere. I haven’t been back there since that day. That was the day of her funeral. I thought if I went to a place where I always remember her being then she would still be with me. I thought maybe I might feel her there with me but I didn’t.” Stiles was standing helplessly. “It’s the anniversary of her death today” He stated. “My dad, he misses her and it’s weird at home because I don’t know what to say to him.”

“How did she die?” Derek asked. 

“car crash” Stiles replied in a hoarse voice. “I had asked her to pick me up from the comic book store because I was to lazy to walk home and this drunk driver slammed into our car. The car turned and rolled and I remember shouting, calling out for mum and she wasn’t answering me then when we finally stopped moving I heard her voice it was barely a whisper and she said ‘Stiles be good for Dad. I love you both so much’ Stiles voice cracked. “I hear her voice in my head constantly and it was my fault that she died and I can never forgive myself for it” 

“It wasn’t your fault mate” Derek said. Stiles hadn’t realised that he had fallen to the ground. Derek bent down and put his hand on Stiles shoulder. “It was the guy that smashed into your cars fault. You didn’t ask for that to happen. It is in no way your fault kid. You have to know that”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is really short, i'm sorry but theres more coming today so yay :)

Stiles and Derek had an odd relationship. They some what became friends and everyone find it strange. The hale boy quiet, angry, unhappy and unfriendly has befriended a freshman and he actually smiles on occasion. No one seems to understand it. Not even Scott. Derek and Stiles pass in the hallways and smile, some times they’ll stop and talk but rarely. They meet up after school and talk. 

Eventually though the year ended and Derek went of to college. Stiles went back to life before Derek (not that it was any different) He still had Scott after all. Scott and Stiles never stopped being friends even after high school. They went to different colleges. Scott went to a college in Florida and Stiles went to one San Francisco on full scholarship. Now that he’s finished however and he’s got his teaching degree he’s going back home to Beacon Hills. 

Stiles knocked on the door of his old house. He had bought a small flat big enough for two people to live in but it was only Stiles there of course. The door opened and it was his father. “Stiles!” The older man exclaimed as he wrapped Stiles into a hug. “How are you son?” He asked hugging him tightly.

“I’m going really well” Dad, Stiles replied. “How are you?” 

“I’m great” He said. “Happy to have you back” Stiles smiled at his father. He didn’t look any different, it’s like he hasn’t got old. 

“Stiles” A voice said. Stiles turned around and saw Scott’s mum Mellissa. Stiles was happy that his mum found Mellissa. He needed someone to take care of him especially when Stiles was gone. He hugged Mellissa. “You look great Mellissa” He told her. 

“Look at you, you grew your hair since last time we saw you” She said. 

“yeah, thought I needed a change and I also now have glasses. They’re only recent and I hate them” He told the older man and woman. 

Mellissa and the Sheriff both laughed. “Are you settled in at your apartment?” The Sheriff asked. 

“Yeah…” Stiles replied. “Sort of I just have to like unpack everything you know” 

“Go get settled in son and come over for dinner sometime soon.” 

“Okay dad” Stiles replied. “Bye Mellissa” he said hugging her and giving her a kiss on the cheek. “Bye dad” he hugged his father before leaving his old house. 

He walked to his jeep which he never got rid off and sat in it. He decided to go to his mothers grave he wanted to see her. He slipped his black frames glasses on. 

He bought some flowers on the way, red roses. Her favourites and he drove to the cemetery. He walked to her grave and sat in front of the tomb stone. “Hey mum” He said. “I’m back, for good. I got a job at the high school teaching. So I’ll start when school comes back. Dad’s happy. He deserves it. Mellissa is an amazing person and now I have a brother. Scott even though he was basically like a brother in the first place. I miss you mum” Stiles stated. “I miss your voice, your smell, your laugh, your food. Everything. I’m always going to miss you and so will dad. I love you mum” He placed the flowers on the grave and stood up taking his glasses of he wiped his eyes. “I’ll see you soon” He told her. He put his glasses back on over his nose and walked away. When he got near his car again he saw a man hunched over having trouble breathing. He couldn’t see the mans face but by his shaking and breathing difficulties he knew exactly what was happening to him. He walked over to the man who had calmed down after a few minutes.

“what the hell was that” He heard the mans say softly to himself. 

“It was a panic attack.” Stiles said. “I used to get them after my mother died” 

The man raised his head and saw Stiles standing there. “you grew your hair out Stiles” he said after a few minutes.


	5. Chapter 5

“Derek” Stiles said. “It’s been a long time” 

“yeah” Derek said standing up. He towered over Stiles. “you barely grew” He stated. 

“leave my being short alone” Stiles said. 

“When did you get back?” Derek asked. “Last I heard you where in San Francisco” 

“Yesterday” Stiles replied. “I bought an apartment and I’m just trying to unpack everything and get settled in. How’s everything going with you? How’s your family?” 

“Most of my family died in a fire a year ago” Derek stated. “All that’s left is Peter, Cora and me” 

“Everyone else died?” Stiles asked. “that’s awful.” He stated. “Want to come to my place and talk about it over some ice cream?” 

Derek was going to say no, he’s become so much more closed in after the fire because the fire was lit by someone who he considered a friend and he hasn’t trusted anybody since then but he could feel his guard going down because of Stiles. He never thought he’d see Stiles again. “I don’t think I’m ready to talk about it yet but can we still have the ice cream?” 

“sounds good, is your car here?” Stiles asked. Derek shook his head. “okay then come with me you can help me buy the ice cream” Derek smiled. 

“sounds good” he said. Derek and Stiles both got in the car and Stiles drove out of the cemetery. “So what brought you back to Beacon Hills?” Derek asked Stiles. 

“I got a job at the primary school. I start in two weeks” 

“That’s great” Derek said. 

“Alright we’re here come on get out of the car”

“yes sir” Derek said mock saluting Stiles. Stiles chuckled. 

They walked into the store and Stiles grabbed a basket and Derek walked along side him. Their shoulders brushed against each other and people where staring at them. A lot of people recognised Stiles and smiled and said hello to him and everyone knew who Derek was. The quite mysterious angry looking man. Many were looking at them with looks as if to say ‘what are they doing together?’ Either Stiles or Derek ignored the looks or didn’t see them. 

“Okay so I need some bread and milk” Stiles said. He wasn’t just here for ice cream. In silence they got some items and placed them in the basket. It was getting heavy and Stiles wasn’t exactly the strongest person in the world. Derek took notice and swiftly took the basket out of Stiles hands. “I can carry it” Stiles stated his hands on his hips. Derek raised his eyes at the younger man. “Just let me do it” he told him. Stiles huffed and left the vegetable and fruit area and made his way over to the aisle full of ice cream. 

“Okay now I have to stock up on ice cream because I never stop eating it” Stiles stated.

“That surprising” Derek said sarcastically. 

“Who knew a sour wolf like you could be sarcastic” Stiles said nudging Derek’s shoulder playfully. 

“Okay now what’s your favourite ice cream Derek?” Stiles asked. 

“chocolate” Derek replied. 

“good” Stiles pulled out a tub of chocolate, vanilla and coffee flavoured ice cream”

“okay that’s all I needed, lets get out of here” The two men walked to the self serve register where Derek handed Stiles the items to scan. They laughed and talked and many who saw them wondered how their friendship worked. They are polar opposites after all. 

Once they got back to Stiles house Derek unloaded the car and basically carried everything, he only left Stiles to carry the bread. “I’m not a girl Derek you don’t have to do everything for me” Stiles told him. Derek shrugged as they walked into a lift and eventually made it to Stiles apartment. 

“Clearly you’ve taken the whole unpacking thing very well” Derek told him sarcastically. 

“and here I thought I was the sarcastic one” Stiles replied smiling. “You can dump all the shopping on that table” he said. “I’ll unpack it um go look in the box that says movies and pick a few out” 

Derek did as he said and walked over to the boxes. He found the box with ‘movies’ written with a black marker easily. He opened it and the first thing he saw was a photo frame. It was a photo of Stiles smiling with a man’s arms around him. The man has short dark hair and he was smiling his chin resting on Stiles shoulder. “shit, uh that’s not supposed to be in there” Stiles said quickly taking the photo out of Derek’s hand. “Who’s that? Your boyfriend?” Derek asked. 

“Uh he’s my ex” Stiles replied quickly. 

“What’s his name?” Derek asked. 

“Danny” Stiles said. “Can we not talk about him? Please?” Stiles asked. 

Derek could see the look in Stiles eyes. He saw pain and sadness so he dropped the subject. “Want to help me pick a movie Derek?” Stiles asked. Stiles nodded and eventually they agreed on the movie Billy Madison. Stiles piled two bowls with ice cream and handed one to Derek, a spoon sitting in it. “Thanks” Derek said softly.

Soon the movie had finished and even though it was only late afternoon Stiles was tired. Stiles looked up at Derek. “I don’t think I ever thanked you” Stiles said. 

“what for?” Derek asked. 

“that day in detention when we first met and I was upset because of my mum and everything and you really helped me that day” 

“it’s okay Stiles” Derek said. “I know you’d do the same for me” 

“I would and if you ever need to talk Derek. I’m here for you” 

“thanks Stiles” Derek replied. He stared at Stiles face. Derek took in the way Stiles lips where perfectly moulded and his cheekbones where perfectly angular. Derek raised his hands and slipped Stiles glasses off and placed them on the table. “that’s better” Derek said softly. “now I can see your eyes properly”

A light layer of pink fell upon Stiles cheeks. He looked down hiding his face from Derek. Stiles felt something under his chin. Derek put his finger under Stiles chin and raised Stiles head so they where staring at each other again. 

“Can I kiss you?” Derek asked softly.

“Do you usually ask?” Stiles whispered. Derek shook his head. “then why are you asking now?” 

“I-I don’t k-know” Derek stuttered. 

“Is the great Derek Hale stuttering?” Stiles said a smile playing on his lips. 

“M-me? N-no, I’m not s-“ 

“oh shut up and kiss me” Stiles said cutting him off as he placed his lips gingerly against Derek’s.


	6. Chapter 6

“So I’ll see you tomorrow then” Stiles said as he dropped Derek off at his house that he shared with his sister and uncle. They where standing at the front door. Derek inside and Stiles outside. 

Stiles rested his head on the doorway and smiled hopefully at Derek. Derek bit his lip and pulled Stiles in by his shirt and he gently put his lips against his. Stiles smiled into the kiss and they parted. Derek played with Stiles hair above his ear. “You look good with your glasses on” He said straightening them. 

Stiles blushed. “I better go” He stated. “Lots of unpacking to do” 

“okay then, I’ll see you tomorrow” Derek replied as he pecked Stiles on the lips once more. Stiles bit his lip before turning around and walking away from Derek. Derek smiled as he watched Stiles drive away. His thoughts of Stiles were interrupted when a voice said “So who’s your friend?” Derek shut his eyes. 

“Peter, how long have you been standing there for?” 

“Long enough” Peter replied smiling cockily. “So who is he?” 

“who’s who?” Cora said walking down the stairs. 

“The guy that Derek was just kissing” 

“aw has Derek got a boyfriend?” Cora teased poking Derek in the stomach. 

“Guys leave it alone, I’ll tell you about him when I want too” 

“Okay then” Peter said holding his hands up as if he was about to surrender. “We should have him over for dinner” He told Cora as Derek walked upstairs. 

“we can tell him all about Derek’s embarrassing stories like that time at the lake when-“ 

“Stop talking about me!” Derek yelled. He heard his uncle and sister laugh.

On the drive home Stiles couldn’t seem to wipe the smile off of his face. His lips tingled and every time he thinks of Derek butterflies erupt in his stomach and he can’t help but feel all giddy. 

Once he got back home he unlocked his door and started unpacking boxes putting things in places, starting with the living room. Stiles doesn’t have much stuff. His dorm room in college was small and barely fit anything so he was almost finished by the time he fell into his bed. 

Derek woke up that morning by the sound of yelling. He stumbled down the stairs and walked into the living room only to see Peter and Cora playing video games. “You cheater!” Peter yelled. “You distracted me and that’s the only reason you won!” 

“Uncle just because you suck doesn’t mean you have to make excuses for your horrible losses!” Cora yelled back 

“I do not suck!”

“Yes you d-“ 

“Stop!” Derek yelled. “For gods sakes stop yelling guys. I’m making breakfast, you guys want some?” 

“yes” Cora and Peter said in unison. 

“okay then” He said under his breath as he walked to the kitchen and got some eggs and bacon. The other two followed him and sat on some stools that faced Derek. Cora ran her finger across the black counter and said “So you going out today?” 

Derek saw her pass a smile to Peter when Derek said “yes”

“and uh who with?” Peter asked. 

“a friend” 

“just a friend?” Cora teased. 

“guys” Derek groaned. “really? Your going to play 20 questions with me about Stiles!” 

“Stiles!” Peter said triumphantly. 

“hold on” Cora said. “Stiles, we know that name." She pondered the thought for a moment before continuing. He’s that freshman you where friends with back in high school” 

“I remember him” Peter asked. 

“you guys never even met him” Derek told them pointedly. 

“Yes but you talked about him a lot” Peter said. 

“guys leave me alone!” Derek said loudly. 

“oh come on” Cora said. “we just want to meet him. How about dinner one night?” She asked. 

“I’ll think about it” Derek said. Derek looked at the clock on the wall. “Shit” He said. “Stiles will be here in 15 minutes” He ran upstairs to get ready. 

“This is going to be so much fun teasing him” Cora said.  
“He hasn’t had a crush in so long” Peter said out loud. “Not since Kate” 

“I’m glad he’s finally got someone” Cora told him. “I miss the old Derek” The two could hear the shower running form upstairs and the door bell rang. Peter and Cora smiled at each other and both ran towards the door. 

Derek heard the doorbell from in the shower. “fuck” he mumbled. 

Peter opened the door with Cora next to him and they saw a man in his 20’s with a beanie on his head, glasses in his hand. He wore dark coloured jeans and a grey short sleeve shirt with a round neck. “you must be Stiles” Peter said. “Come in” Stiles smiled at them happily. “Nice to meet you, I’m Peter Hale. Derek’s uncle and this is Cora his sister” 

“It’s great to meet you both, I’m Stiles Stilinski” 

“Would you like anything to eat or drink?” Cora asked. 

“Could I bother you for a glass of water?” He asked. 

“no problem” she replied as she walked into what Stiles assumed to be the kitchen. 

“Derek’s just getting ready, she should be down in a few minutes” Peter said smiling. 

“great” Stiles said. 

“So” Cora said walking back in the room. “Tell us about yourself Stiles”

“Well I’m 23 years old I just finished college and I start working as a teacher in two weeks when school is back on. I’ve lived in beacon hills since I was a kid and only ever left for college, in San Francisco” 

“What do your parents do?” Peter asked. 

“My dad is the Sheriff of Beacon Hills. My mum died when I was 12 but she used to be an artist. A few years ago my dad married my best friends mum and she’s a nurse” 

“Well we all understand what it’s like loosing a parent” Peter said. 

Stiles nodded. “Derek told me about the fire. It’s horrible, from what Derek had told me when I was a kid your family where all very good people. They where undeserving of death” 

“It’s cruel isn’t it” Peter said. Stiles narrowed his eyes; confused as to what Peter was referring too. “It’s cruel that we love something that death can touch” 

“It is” Stiles said. “but that’s how we’re made and that’s life, we just have to deal with it”

“Stiles” A voice said. Stiles turned his head and saw Derek. He had dark jeans with a white v-neck and a leather jacket. 

“Hey Derek” Stiles replied. He raked his eyes up and down Derek's body until he reached Derek's eyes and he smirked. 

“Should we go?” He asked. 

“sure” Stiles replied. “It was great to meet you Peter and Cora, hopefully I’ll see you soon” 

He shook hands with Peter and Cora hugged him. “Come over for dinner some time soon” Peter told him when they where walking out the door. Derek gave them an evil eye and Cora giggled.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So someone commented telling me i've been spelling 'mum' wrong. I'm sorry if this bothers you because I know in other countries ya'll spell it 'mom' but in Australia (where I live) we spell it with a U. So i'm sorry if this annoys you but i'm keeping is as M-U-M. I'm sorry. 
> 
> I hope your enjoying it and I loved writing this chapter and I really hope you like it too! :) Thank you for reading as well. I didn't expect anyone to read it and over 500 of you have :)

“So where are we going?” Stiles asked Derek as they got in Derek’s car. 

“You’ll see” Derek replied smirking. They sat quietly at first then Derek said “I’m sorry about my uncle and sister” 

“Why are you sorry? They’re really nice” Stiles replied smiling. 

“They’re very protective” Derek said. “I think they want to make sure that I don’t get hurt. My last relationship didn’t turn out well. I was with a woman and she basically used me and is didn’t really end well. I thought I was in love with her and I thought she loved me but apparently not and my family know how hurt I was so they want to make sure that doesn’t happen to me again.” 

“Your family are great” Stiles told him. “They obviously love you, I could tell from when they where talking about you” 

“They really want you to come over for dinner sometime” Derek told him. “I think they want to get to know you” 

“I’d like to get to know them” Stiles said biting his lip. Derek smiled at him. 

“come on we’re here” Derek said as he pulled up in front of a comic book store. 

“comic book store?” Stiles asked. 

“yeah, I remember you used to like comics and everything.”

“How do you remember that?” Stiles asked. Derek shrugged. 

“I just do” Stiles smiled and opened the door to the car. Both men got out and walked into the comic book store.

“Get whatever you want” Derek told Stiles. 

“anything?” Stiles said. Derek nodded. Stiles wandered around the comic book store like a little kid smiling at things he had picked up. Derek walked over to him as he was flicking through comics. Their shoulders brushed and Stiles smiled. He liked Derek. He really liked him, he doesn’t know what it is about Derek but he can’t seem to get enough of him. 

Stiles decided on an old Spiderman comic and Derek bought it no matter how much Stiles protested. 

The day was spent driving around listening to music and stopping at empty beaches where they would kiss and hold hands while they walked on the soft sand. Later on when it was getting dark they where sitting in the car in silence when Derek took a left turn and drove them into the forest. 

“I swear to God if you lead me into this forest and murder me I will haunt you when I’m in the afterlife” Stiles said very seriously. Derek laughed. Stiles smiled as Derek’s smile widened and the sound of his laugh travelled throughout the car. 

“Do you really think I’d kill someone who I like as much as I like you?” Derek asked. Stiles glanced at him and blushed then looked down at his hands. A minute later the car stopped and Derek got out whilst Stiles followed suit. Derek was waiting for Stiles. His posture was straight he smiled as Stiles reached him and took his hand in his. 

Derek got Stiles to sit on a thick log that was in a small open space in the forest. There was a large pile of sticks from what Stiles could see sitting near him and Derek was fiddling with them. Stiles took this time to admire Derek’s backside as he moved the sticks around into what Stiles assumed to be a fire. Derek stepped back revealing a small camp fire. He sat next to Stiles on the log and played with his fingers. Stiles looked at him and tilted his head to the side. “You look cute when you do that” Derek said. 

“Are you sure we’re not going to get eaten by a bear or a mountain lion out here?” Stiles asked. 

“A mountain lion?” Derek asked clearly amused. “We won’t get eaten, I promise. Besides I wouldn’t let anything get to you. I promise” Stiles blushed and pecked Derek on the lips. The two men enjoyed feeling the heat radiate from the fire onto them and leaned into each other. Stiles was holding Derek’s hand in his lap and was tracing the lines on Derek’s palm with his fingers. 

“Stiles” Derek said a few minutes after they became uncomfortable from sitting on the log and decided to sit on the soft ground and lean their backs against it instead. “I was wondering, maybe if you wanted to be…my boyfriend?” He looked into Stiles eyes and Stiles felt butterflies in his stomach for the millionth time that day. 

Stiles nodded. “yes, I’ll be your boyfriend” He said softly as he leaned into Derek and pressed his lips against the other mans. They where rough but soft and his muscles where hard and looked amazing. He wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck, kissing him eagerly. Derek was just as into the kiss as Stiles was and before they knew it Stiles was lying on his back, Derek leaning over him. 

“I can’t believe you said yes” He whispered as he brushed his nose against Stiles. This caused Stiles to smile. He slid his hands to Derek’s waist and Derek leaned down, kissing Stiles again. 

“You know I hate what I’m about to say” Derek told Stiles “but we should probably get going, it’s late”

Stiles groaned. “No” He said dragging the word out. “I want to stay with you” 

“I’ll make a deal with you” Derek said. “We’ll go back to my house and watch a movie” 

“Will there be popcorn?” Stiles asked. Derek nodded. “Okay then” He said as he pecked the other mans lips once more.


	8. Chapter 8

Derek drove them both to his house holding hands with Stiles the entire time. Once they got inside, they where greeted by Peter and Cora who where both in the kitchen. Cora sitting on a stool her elbows against the counter and Peter opposite her, standing and he leaned on the counter itself. They both had a bowl of ice cream in their hands. 

“hey boys” Cora said. 

“how are you?” Peter replied. 

“good thank you, how are you?” Stiles answered as he smiled at the two of them.

“We’re really well, How was your day?” Cora asked. 

“it was great” Stiles said as he glanced back at Derek and smiled tentatively at him. Derek smiled back. 

“actually it was amazing” Derek said as he slid his arms around Stiles waist. Stiles leaned into him and smiled happily. 

“I asked Stiles to be my boyfriend and he said yes” Derek told them. 

“that’s amazing news!” Cora said happily. 

“congratulations guys” Peter told them smiling. 

“We’re just going to watch a movie” Derek told them as he smiled happily and lead Stiles out of the kitchen. “The movies are all here” Derek told him as he opened up a cupboard. “pick whichever one you want and I’ll go get the popcorn” 

Cora and Peter where both happy for Derek. He really liked Stiles anyone could see that.

“He has a boyfriend” Cora said quietly. “He hasn’t been in a relationship with someone in years. This is great” 

“I haven’t seen him so happy in a long time” Peter replied resting his chin on his hand. 

A few minutes later Derek walked into the room happily. “speak of the devil and he shall appear” Peter said. 

“hello brother Derek, your looking awfully happy this evening” Cora said. 

“okay get the teasing over with” Derek said as he stood in neutral position.

“Derek’s in love” Cora said slurring on the o. 

“Derek’s got a boyfriend” Peter said taunting him repeatedly. 

After several minutes of this they finally stopped and turned serious. 

“We don’t want you getting hurt” Cora said. “Are you sure Stiles is a good person?” 

“I’m positive he is” Derek replied as he begun to make the popcorn. 

Stiles was rummaging through some movies until he found the hangover and smiled. It was one of his favourite movies and he felt like a laugh. Derek came back minutes later with a large bowl of popcorn. Once the movie was on they sat on the lounge together. Derek had his arm around Stiles shoulders and Stiles laid his head on Derek’s chest.

Derek looked down at Stiles and sparks of joy and adoration went of inside of him. He was so happy. Stiles is one of the most amazing people he’s ever met and he was perfectly content sitting here with Stiles in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> So yay or nay? tell me :) You have no idea how much i want to know what you thought of it. Please comment :)


End file.
